


Father, I beg of you

by Illyrianwitchling



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Angst, F/M, Love Confessions, drabble prompt, theonsa-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyrianwitchling/pseuds/Illyrianwitchling
Summary: Sansa makes a plea for Theon.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	Father, I beg of you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble for the Theonsa discord using the prompt: admitting feelings  
> I kinda twisted it and I'm not sorry

Picking up the hem of her skirts, Sansa dashed through the hall. Heart aching, body filled with dread making way up the stairs, two at a time. Hearing the Iron Fleet raided small northern villages, she knew he would be set to lose his head. Hot tears streamed down her porcelain skin as she banged heavily on the door of her father's study. Within seconds the door opened. She saw her lover turning to meet her fearful gaze

"You can't take Theon's head," she pleaded.

"Sansa, it's beyond-"

Reaching for Theon's hand giving it a light squeeze, "I love him."


End file.
